DESTINY
by ShiraIby
Summary: Ichigo looked at the ring he was wearing. The ring which was full of memories, he proclaimed. Memories between him and Rukia. Ichigo let his mind drifted.
1. I Think Of You

**I THINK OF YOU**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna.. Well, my pairing for this year would be ICHIRUKI.. Coz I think they were one couple that is very romantic and have a huge sense of humor.. so kawaii..(grinned)

nod So, 'bleach yourself before you get bleached!!!' Yosh!!!!

..

..

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue

..

..

..

**Disclaimer:**

I 'DO NOT' own Bleach, its characters whatsoever.. If I do, Rukia would be much taller.. At least 5 foot something..

..

..

..

..

Orihime: I got a ring for my birthday!! (chimed)

Rukia: I got a bracelet for my birthday!! (smirked to orihime)

Orihime: no you don't.. see?? (Took bracelet, crashed it)

Rukia: (frowned) NOO!!! You destroyed the bracelet, you nasty!!

Orihime: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha (cut n paste 900 times)

Ichigo: (shrugged) Ladies talk..

Renji: yeah (nod)

Ichigo n Renji : ON WITH THE STORY!!!

..

..

..

..

TIMELINE: 7 years after Arrancar wars (winter wars)

It was a serene night. The stars were glimmering, and the moon was smoldering so dazzlingly, unfortunately, Ichigo's mind-set were distinct this beautiful night. He was thinking about a certain raven haired girl that stole his heart and never come back for a long time. He just can't stop thinking about her. He tried so hard, yet he failed miserably.

And tomorrow, she will officially become his fukutaichou.. things are going to be different. And he didn't even meet her yet. He sighed and rubbed his short orange hair; something that just wouldn't change.. Kurosaki Ichigo, 22 years old. Taichou. Replacing Aizen in his 5th division was his job now. He was now a captain.

..

"_why? Yamamoto-sama?"_ he questioned his heart.

"_Are you sure you can accept this, ichigo?" _

"_Are you sure that you'll be just fine?"_

"_Just keep this feeling.. She never knows anyway.."_

_.._

These thoughts were rolling in his mind since the past 2 hours. Ichigo let himself slumped into the nearest bench. The stars keep glittering, as if they were laughing at his misery. His right thumb was massaging his nose bridge, as he release another sigh.

He was so surprised when he is told that Rukia and Renji was about to be transferred to somewhere else for a year. He is indeed surprised. And to know it from Kon is not the best idea. Why can't she tell him herself? And yet, she applied to stay there; Daikan-yama for 3 years, instead of a year! Why? He's been feeling guilty these past years, being so wondering, what actually happened that day..

Is what he saw that day is the truth? And he was not in time to ask for her explanation when she suddenly went away that night.. .. And to his surprise, she went back here as his fukutaichou! Is Kami playing trick, or it's just stupid damn coincidence..?!

Ichigo looked at the ring he was wearing. The ring which was full of memories, he proclaimed. Memories between him and Rukia. Ichigo let his mind drifted.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**flashback**

..

..

..

4 years after arrancar wars

"Hm.. I guess I should be ready, then?" Ichigo deepens his breath, glancing to Yuzu.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure rukia-chan feels the same about you, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said, as she crossed her arms and nod.

"I hope." He said, placing a sit on the bed.

"I'll give her this." He smiled, showing Yuzu a pair of silver rings that engraved both names at the inside of the ring. One for Ichigo. One for Rukia. That made Yuzu clenched her jaw.

"I'll give her the ring carved with my name, I'll wear the other one that carved her name..." he grinned. Suddenly, Yuzu's expression turned to awe.

"Aw.. Ichi-nii, that's so romantic.." she said hugging her dearest big brother.

"Hey, cut it out," he snorted as he pushed away her head beside, blushing.

"KAMI-SAMA!! Ichi-nii is blushing!!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell Karin and Otousan..!!" she said, rushing out of the room, before Ichigo could speak. He sighed. Ichigo glanced to his watch, noticing that it was already 11.30 a.m. He quickly got up and walked away.

"I'm going!!" he screeched as he waves goodbye.

"Okay! Good luck, Ichi-nii!!" yuzu shouted.

"And don't come back home crying!!!" Karin added. Ichigo smirked.

"Whatever.." he walked away.

..

..

..

..

..

"Hey, are you buying flowers?" a granny asked Ichigo.

"Ne, just a usual one.." he grinned. The granny smiled at his statement.

"So, let me guess, young boy. Is it for a special one?"

Ichigo coughed. He cleared his throat.

"h-how'd you know?"

The granny smiled and alleged "I used to be young too, mister."

"And I actually noticed it from your expression. This girl must be important, right?" she said as her fingers traced all the flowers. "Ah.." she said as she take away a striking red rose from its basket.

"I suggest you give her this. Young lady likes roses," she claimed, giving the rose to Ichigo.

"But I guess she likes white better.." he said.

"Then white it'll be.." That old lady nodded as she took the white one and give it to Ichigo. Ichigo took it and thanked her for being helpful, as he rushed to the park. He considered himself behind schedule as he noticed his watch shows the time of 12.08 in the afternoon.

Arriving at the park, he noticed a figure from a distance. One that he assumed to be Rukia, and the other one was a certain red-haired male we all knew. It's Abarai Renji.

"what's him doing with her?" He asked himself, feeling a little bit curious. Remembering both of them were best friends, Ichigo decided to put aside his curiosity and tip-toed towards them, in order to bestow them a surprise.

Everything was going so well until his eyes caught Renji was moving closer to her and his hand touched her head. Ichigo was about to swift when he suddenly saw Renji kissed Rukia. He blinked his eyes twice and stood there numbly, feeling hurt, really hurt. He dropped the rose and walked helplessly out of there.

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo was drowsing, trying to forget what he had saw earlier when suddenly he heard a suspicious sound from the bush. He got up in alert.

"Halt! Who's there?" he screeched. Out of the blue, a long haired girl came out from her hiding and blushed.

"Ano, Gomen-ne, Kurosaki-kun.." she said, bowing her head.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?" Ichigo sighed. He wore his usually scowl, not wanting anyone know about his mixed feelings.

"ne, I saw you come here. It's your favourite spot, right Kurosaki-kun?" she said, moving forward and stretched her arms, feeling the breeze of the beach.

"yeah.." he replied and back to sit. Orihime turned back and sit beside him. Ichigo lowered his head to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's the matter?" Orihime asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You can share it with me, Kurosaki-kun. Maybe I can help.." she inquired.

"It's nothing, Inoue.. I'm just.. hurt." He said, his thumb was massaging his nose bridge. Orihime nodded.

"It hurts isn't it? I understands your feelings.. When our love wasn't being replied by someone.." Orihime sighed.

"Inoue.." Ichigo looked at her.. Orihime giggled nervously.

"Ne.. Kurosaki-kun.. it doesn't mean anything.." she said, waving her hands. Ichigo sighed.

" I'm sorry, Inoue. But love can't be forced." He said. Orihime nodded.

"I understand." She tried to smile. "It's your birthday today, right?" ichigo asked.

"ne, how'd you know?" she asked him confusedly.

"I know."

He smiled. Ichigo went to his pocket and give Orihime one of the silver rings that he planned to give Rukia before. The one that has his name inside it. A dazed Orihime was speechless as she took the ring, taking a closer look at it and noticed something.

"Kurosaki-kun.. Is this ring really for me?" She questioned him. Ichigo nodded. Orihime smiled joyfully.

"It has your name inside it." She said as she placed it to her finger.

"Consider that as a present from me." He said, getting up and walked away.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"No! Rukia nee-chan wouldn't do that! I know her!" Yuzu yelled.

"And I thought I know her either.." Ichigo stated as he clenched his fist.

"Ichi-nii, don't you wanna go and search for some explanations?" yuzu suggested. Ichigo shakes his head no.

"Nothing to be explained of. I don't want to hear anything anymore. I've seen it, and that's that.." he sighed.

"Actually, I don't believe that is Rukia either. But my eyes prove that I am wrong. It is her." He stated.

"I'm going to my room. If there's anything, just call me." Ichigo walked inside. Yuzu sighed.

"Ichi-nii.. you are so stubborn.. Why don't you go and asked rukia nee-chan what happened, instead of avoiding things like this?"

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Fate

**FATE**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa ... The second part of DESTINY is finished.. In case of others don't know, I have another fanfiction; a narusaku fanfic, Ai No Senshi Yo, do read and review..

..

(Which is rather incomplete right now.. actually I'm still lacking of ideas on that story after finding that the 4th Hokage is Naruto's father and his name is Namikaze Minato and all that shocking facts that just so not right in my stories.. it was all messed up right now and I don't know if I am able to finish it..)

..

Both couples, ICHIRUKI and NARUSAKU are my favourite!! I also like the pairing HIRUMAMO from Eyeshield 21, they all are the best!! Looking forward to make a fanfic about HIRUMAMO soon.. BUT not right now, I guess..

..

AND the fact KON is getting so serious in this story creeps me out!!

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue

..

..

**Disclaimer:**

It was so sad to repeat this thing for ever.. but I really do not own, cannot own and never will be owning Bleach!!! I guess this thing will keep on going 4ever.. sighed YOSH!!

..

..

Ichigo: kon!! Duty calls!! (screeched)

Yuzu: Who is Kon anyway? (peeked from the door)

Ichigo: Kon!!

Yuzu: Is Kon a girl? (whispered to Karin)

Karin: Syhh! (silenced yuzu)

Ichigo: There you are! (pull out Kon from under bed)

Yuzu n Karin: Kon is a doll? Ichi-nii played with doll?? (faint to the ground)

(ichigo went out, spotted his sisters unconscious)

ichigo: Oh? They're playing a new game from school? ( slowly push unconscious Karin with his feet n shrugged)

Kon: (kicked ichigo on the head) ON WITH THE STORY!!

..

..

..

"Hm.. duty calls.." Ichigo mumbled as he heard a low sound of ring on his handset.

"KON!!" he yelled, eyes searching for an orange lion bear that we all know how troublesome he can be at certain times.

"KON!! Come out, you fluff! I got a call here!! It's a hollow!!"

Ichigo screeched while taking a look at the screen of his handset.

"Hm.. With this level? Well, no problem for me.." he grinned on the number 100 on the screen.

"KON!!!!"

Actually, the handset is 'made in' Soul Society, well you know it's like the one that Rukia used to track hollow before. Although this handset attained several comments on how ugly that thing is, Ichigo wouldn't care less, at least he get his job done. The only difference is this handset is a bit sophisticated. Well, it can trace the hollow, with its level of strength as well.. So, if one shinigami felt that he cannot defeat the hollow, then he can call for a back up before he get his ass kicked out.

A normal shinigami can successfully defeat a hollow of a 50 level and below only, so if the hollow's level is 51 and above, the shinigami have to call for a back up and someone will be sent to the scene in order to help. But Ichigo's different.

He can defeat a hollow with a level of 150 and below. That's quite tough for a back up shinigami and for someone who doesn't have any rank in Soul Society.. Since Ichigo is now a part of soul Society, (not entirely).. they have given him the handset to let him trace the hollow by himself and not to depend on anyone else anymore (Rukia) as this will only lead to trouble of course.. (Actually this is Byakuya's idea for Ichigo to quit hassling Rukia this, Rukia that..)

Well, working alone sure is fine.. But he prefers doing it with a team. Or maybe with someone. At least he had a company.. Yeah, Rukia and him, they do seeing each other and you can say it's pretty often, with him and his family, she is considered as one of their family members too.

BUT, he sees her with his own eyes… He still remembered what she told him, that Renji is her best friend; a very best friend in the world and no one can replace him.. Remembering that made his heart broke even more. He thought that she's the one for him; not to mention that his father and sisters liked her so much, but then again, they were not meant to be together as he imagined they would be.

'KON!!!" Ichigo was pissed.

Although he tried his best to keep his anger down, yet Kon is the best place he threw it all away.. And he was about to get a big present from Ichigo if he doesn't showed up right now. He tried so hard to control his anger, even not to show that he was really hurt to anyone else, even to his family. He doesn't want them to feel burden.

"Kon.."

his voice soften and he smirked as he spotted orange fluff behind the closet that he presume to be one of Kon's legs.

"Come out come out wherever you are.." he chimed as he walked slowly to the closet. Without any hesitation, Ichigo rapidly pull Kon's leg upwards leading an earsplitting sound echoed the house.

"Oh Kon. Shut up before I sew your mouth." Ichigo warned. That sure silenced Kon.

"How many time have I told you, I.." ichigo's word was cut off as he glanced to the screen of his handset and found that the hollow was gone. Probably already being destroyed. Ichigo grunted.

"Ishida. He was way ahead of me again! And this is your entire fault, Kon!" Ichigo let go of Kon, slumping into the bed. He laid himself there and sighed.

"Temme, don't involve me with your brainless rivalry with that stupid 4-eyed Quincy! I am sick of being you!" Kon crossed his fluffy arms.

"You got that right. He is stupid.' Ichigo chuckled.

"If not because of rukia nee-san, helping you is not the first thing on my mind, and I want you to understand that." Kon said, almost seriously at that time. And Ichigo, was surprised of what he had heard.

"Hey, why being so serious anyway? It's not that.." Ichigo's word was cut off by a sound of door creaking. His eyes went to the closet.

"Halt, who's there?!" Ichigo got up and set himself in alert. Kon rushed to the nearest chair and hide. The door now opened and Ichigo was sure is relieved seeing Hitsugaya Toushirou in the closet.

W-wait, in the closet?

"H-how'd you get there?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"And what are you doing in 'my' closet?" Ichigo raised his brows. Kon clenched his jaw when he saw Hitsugaya's form of BanKai in his hand.

"And, you actually brought 'that' with you in the closet?" Kon spoke, pointing to Hyorinmaru on Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya nod.

"What? Any problems with that?" he asked them back, and slowly got himself out of the closet.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I have a message from Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama." Hitsugaya uttered, his brow furrowed. His face showed how important the message is.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Hitsugaya to explain.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You are needed in Soul Society immediately. There is something that Yamamoto-sama wanted to discuss with you." Hitsugaya said.

"N-now?" Ichigo inquired him. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Well, I guess there's no reason for me to stay," Kon said as he walked away to the door but is stopped by Hitsugaya.

"Wait, Teddy Bear. You might as well as needed."

'T-Teddy bear??" Kon roared.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Kuso. I can't believe I am Kurosaki Ichigo once again!" Kon grunted.

"Ah, anyone wouldn't know how I wanted to have my own body instead of using someone else's."

kon sighed. The only one that understands him was only Kuchiki Rukia. Though she can be so grumpy and always kicked him, she's the only person he trusted to tell his problems to.

"Nee-san, are you really going?"

Sometimes, Kon is really mad with Ichigo.

..

"_Is he blind or what? Can't he see how Nee-san loved him? Yet he dared accusing Nee-san kissing with Renji?"_ Kon sighed.

"_I tried so hard convincing Ichigo that Nee-san is nothing like that, but that baka,! He never listens to anybody. How stubborn._

_Rukia nee-san and Renji was going away, she wanted to tell Ichigo about that, that's why she asked Renji to come along to meet Ichigo and explained how important this task was, as they had to be away for a year.._

_But poor Nee-san, she was misunderstood by that baka.. Sometimes I felt like bashing Ichigo's head on the wall._

_Can't he see that Nee-san and Renji were only best friends? _

_Can't he see the way Nee-san looked at him? _

_Can't he feel the love that Nee-san showed for him?_

_Damn, he really need a spectacle to see that.."_

_.._

"_Poor Nee-san. She just doesn't so lucky in love. Just like me." _Kon chuckled upon thinking that sentence. True. He's never be in love. Seeing Rukia was so happy with Ichigo makes him wonder, how love is like. He used to ask Rukia about that, but she just smiled and asked him to experience himself. Kon chuckled once again.

"_Who would wanted me? In this lion costume? _

_Heh heh.. _

_Only anyone with crazy minds would accept and love me. Come and think of it, I am really, really jealous with Ichigo._

_He get all he wanted, love ones, families, home, friends.. But me? What did I got? Rukia nee-san was going away and leaving me alone anyway.."_

_.._

Kon sighed.

"_To come and think about it, I really owe nee-san one._

_If it wasn't because of her buying me from that getaboushi, I wouldn't meet her, and live a life like I had now, instead I would probably being destroyed._

_I would do anything to her, I would die protecting her. _

_Because she's the one who makes me feel alive, makes me feel like I have my own family."_

Kon is taken aback by the ringing of the doorbell. "Coming," he said, walking to the door. As soon as he opened the wooden door, he was greeted by a cute long-haired girl.

"Konbanwa, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled.

"Ano, Is Tatsuki-chan here?" she asked.

"Orihime!!" kon chimed. "How glad!" he continued.

"Uh, where's kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stepped back.

"Ne, I am Kurosaki Ichigo. What makes you think that I am something else anyway," Kon chuckled nervously.

"Uh, maybe because Kurosaki-kun's face is always scowling..?! .." orihime said, eyes on the ground. Kon chuckled.

"You got me. You really know him, do you?" Kon sighed.

"Don't you wanna come in?" Kon inquired. Orihime's face lit up.

"Sure." She said.

..

..

..

..

..

..

'Chotto, kon, where's kurosaki-kun??" Orihime asked Kon..

"Nee, Ichigo went to Soul society. Somebody wants to see him." Kon paused.

"Kon, may I ask you something?" Orihime asked, wondering if she could asked him what her heart wants to know.

"Sure." Kon rubbed his (Ichigo)'s head.

"Chotto, there's many things I haven't understands yet.." Orihime's brows furrowed.

"I want to know.." she paused "Haven't you felt sick of being somebody who is not yourself?"

kon sighed as he was shocked upon hearing the question just now.

"Well, if you're asking me.. I'd do anything to find myself a body so that I will never have to hide behind others shadow anymore..." kon said, cleared his (Ichigo)'s throat.

"It was just as hard as pretending to be happy for someone else's happiness.." Orihime mumbled.

'Ne.." Orihime nod.

Suddenly, she had an idea and grinned. "Chotto, can you send me home? I'm scared.." she gave him a puppy dog eyes.

"Matte, Orihime.. Who's.."

Kon's word was unfinished as he already being pulled by Orihime.

..

..

..

..

..

..

'Arigatou. For sending me home." Orihime bowed.

"Daijobu-desu. I'm going." Kon said as he stepped back.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a body that suits you.." she smiled her warmest smile. He chuckled.

"Looking forward til that day."

"_ne, I really hope that there will be a way for me to live in my own body.."_

"_Arigatou, Orihime."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Kon walked slowly towards the door and opened it before a kick went to his nose.

"Ouch! It hurts!!" kon said as he rubbed his nose, blood flowing from the cut.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for about half an hour, baka!" Ichigo yelled. Kon susddenly smiled.

"Well, I can't believe you hurt yourself." Kon uttered.

'No, I didn't. Where.. " Ichigo's word stopped when he sees Kon was bleeding after he kicked him hard on the nose.

"MY nose!!!!! Is it broken? Is it??!!" Ichigo yelled after realizing his mistakes for attacking his own body.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ano, where have you been anyway?" Ichigo asked Kon, placing a plaster on the bridge of his nose.

"Orihime come by this evening. She was looking for Tatsuki whoever she is I can't remember the name..." Ichigo nod.

"Still, you're not answering my question.. Where have you been?" Ichigo asked, waiting for an answer from Kon.

"I'm just sending her to her house, that's all." Kon uttered, walking to the side of the room. "I'm tired, I want to sleep. And don't bother me." Kon reminded.

"Ano, Kon.. Are you having something stuck in your mind? You're being serious and.. weird.." ichigo said, taking a look at Kon, curiously.

"Are you.. still mad at me.. about.. R-rukia?"

Kon opened his eyes. "Me? Of course I'm mad." Kon sighed.

"You are so stubborn.. you know. I haven't finish talking yet you don't wanna hear it already. You are so lucky Nee-san haven't left yet." Kon crossed his arms.

"W-what'd you mean?" Ichigo place a sit on the bed. Kon sighed.

"Nee-san and Renji, they want to go to some place called Daikan-yama or something.. Nee-san wanted to tell you about this, so she invited Renji too.. " Kon explained.

"Nani? Why?" ichigo raised his brows.

"Ne, they have been ordered to go to investigate something under Byakuya's command, and they had to be away for a year." Kon paused.

"The thing that you saw, it's probably a mistake. You should've sought for some explanation instead of avoiding her like this, baka!" Kon said.

"Kon, is this true?" Ichigo get up. Kon just nodded and continued.

"Nee-san will leave in a week's time. So I guess you should see her and stop her from going.." Kon sighed.

"I don't want her to go." Kon said, looking straight to Ichigo, as if he was planting huge hope on that guy to stop his Nee-san from going away.

"I'm sure she'll not go if you stop her.." Kon looked away.

"I don't want her to leave too." Ichigo ladle out his face and sit back.

"Sometimes, I really wonder.. among all men in this world, why does she have to pick you?" Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard that.

"W-what?"

"Don't you see how she looked at you? Did you see the way she cares about you? It's full of love, Ichigo. You're so lucky to have her loving you all the time.." Kon chuckled.

"I-i.. I don't know.. I really don't know, Kon.." Ichigo laid on the bed.

" I never know her feelings, Kon. I guess, I just can't see them.. I can't see her love towards me.." Ichigo laid his eyes on the ceiling.

" I know you're such a dim-witted orange head." Kon said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Maybe you're right."

..

..

..

..

..

"What? She's gone??" Ichigo flinched.

"Why? I-I thought she'll be leaving next week.." Ichigo inquired. He ladled out his face.

"She will. But, she came to me and told me she wanted to leave that night. She also said to Kuchiki Taichou, that her travel is not for a year, but for 3 years instead."

Ichigo slumped. "why? And Byakuya approve that?" Ichigo inquired once again.

Hinamori nodded. "Kuchiki Taichou approve her leaving for 3 years." She said, patting Ichigo.

"S-she didn't even say anything?" ichigo frowned.

"I'm afraid so." Hinamori nodded.

..

..

..

**flashback ended**

..

..

..

..

"Rukia.. why do you have to do that?" he mumbled.

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	3. WHAT?

**WHAT?**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa!!! So, here it is.. another chapter of DESTINY only on . Actually I'm hoping this story will be short.. but.. You know what it is.. It's the 3rd part already.. It's gonna be longer. Believe me..

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue

..

..

**Disclaimer:**

I don't.. I repeat 'I DO NOT' own bleach and its character, plot, n blah blah blah..

..

..

Orihime: Yay! Yay! (singing) Kurosaki-kun give me a ring!!

Rukia: (disgusted look) Yay! Yay! (singing) Ichigo's gonna marry me..

Orihime: Hey, why can't I get married with Kurosaki-kun? (frowned)

Rukia: How am I supposed to know? Just asked the author.. (smirked)

Me: Hi!!

Ichigo: Oh just stop it you two!

Renji: Why can't I being married to someone? (cries) Oh, wait! I already married!! Yay! (chime)

Ichigo: Oh stop it Renji! (whack)

Me: (shrugged) On with the story!!

..

..

..

The blue sea looked terrifying when dark.. That's what Rukia think. She sighed. Tomorrow she'll be officially a fukutaichou for 'Kurosaki-Taichou'. Honestly saying, she didn't know whether it was a coincidence or Kami just testing her. Or it's just her brother playing tricks; which never happens before and never will be.

It upset her ever since she saw Ichigo were holding hands with Orihime at the park, the same day he said he wanted to tell her something.. She thought of the reason Ichigo didn't come that day is because of Inoue orihime..

She's been waiting and waiting.. and yes, seeing Ichigo holding hands with other girl while she was almost died waiting for him is not a good feeling. She feel she's been joked around.. she felt so stupid. Hurt, she claimed for a transfer with Abarai Renji to someplace else for 3 years.

And surprisingly, her brother; Byakuya approve that and insists her being there in order to investigate something about the Primula Stone. Unfortunately, too little information she got, and it wasn't all that pleasant. 3 years under investigation and came up with nothing.

She was so grateful of Kazuya's presence, anyway. A shinigami from the south, well to be clearly, a taichou from the south. It can be said that because of him she can be appointed as fukutaichou; he's been convincing Byakuya that Rukia should be running the fukutaichou post, but being a fukutaichou for kurosaki Taichou is not the thing she have in her mind. Well, Kazuya keeps cheering her up, giving her encouragement.. He is such a nice man. A lot better than the dim-witted orange head, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kuchiki Rukia, tomorrow an officially fukutaichou, have matured but keeps the serious attitude. She didn't actually grow in size, but had done some makeovers to her appearance which made her prettier. She grew her raven hair down to her lower back. She painted her fingernails lilac to match her eyes. She has this cute cherry pink lipstick sticking on her lips and some lavender eye-shadow was put on her eyelids…

Rukia sighed. She walked slowly along the beach, admiring the serene scenery of night. Out of the blue, her eyes caught an orange thing. She walked even closer to make sure what, or who that could be. Her heart was pounding very fast.

She bit her lips and looked at the not-so-clear image in front of her (about 100 meters away). Unexpectedly, she actually saw the carrot top moving towards her. She was in total panic. She set herself in alert as she gulped.

The thing was coming closer and closer.. Rukia inhale heavily as she charged for the head. She grabs the hair..

wait.. hair?

Rukia jerked up. She strode back a few steps and looked up to have a deep look on the orange haired man. Suddenly, her heart beat faster as she starting to recognize who was the guy.

The golden-brown eyes.

The same hairstyle.

A bow came from her.

"Gomen ne, … Kurosaki-Taichou." She said, apologizing.

The man was rubbing his sore head and chuckled.

"Daijobu.. that was such an interesting summit, isn't it?"

Rukia kept silent. "I have to go." She said, bowing and started to walk away. Now she is 'pretty' sure that Ichigo didn't recognize her at all.

"Wait." A voice ordered her to remain. "Something tells me you are quite familiar.." Upon hearing that, she could feel her heart beat so fast that she swore she'll blow!

"Something tells me I know you." Ichigo said as he walked a few steps towards Rukia.

Rukia gulped as she lifted her long raven hair that covers up almost half of her face. Ichigo was taken aback by the way she did that, he saw something familiar. His eyes widened. Her bracelet. That silver thing slinging on her wrist when she raised up her right hand to lift her soft hair from covering her face..

It was a beautiful silver bracelet with tiny rose-tinted heart-shaped crystals around it. It was a present for her birthday.

It was from Ichigo.

"I have to go," Rukia said as she turned back to leave. Ichigo was speechless. He wanted to stop her, but his tongue was numb. Rukia took a few steps away but immediately stopped when hearing her name was called.

"R-Rukia." Ichigo finally expressed it.

His heart beat uneven rhythm. A shocked Rukia turned back and took a deep look into his auburn eyes. She could see sorrow in it. Her eyes broadened as she felt strong arms embraced her tight.

"Where have you been?" the first question came from him after they parted.

"Somewhere far enough." She replied, chuckling. "You've changed.." he claimed, eyeing her up and down. She chuckled.

"I know, bakamono."

"o..kay.. forget what I said, midget." Ichigo raised his brows and scowled.

Suddenly, Rukia noticed something on his finger.

A ring.

"Is he engaged?" she questioned her heart. She wanted to ask him, but..

"Never mind. He'll tell me sooner or later.." she thought

"Actually.." both of them spoke, almost instantly. They tittered.

"You first.." Ichigo said, allowing her to talk first. She nodded.

"I.. want to say I'm sorry." She expressed.

"I'm sorry I went away. I.. I'm sorry for everything, Ichigo.. I'm sorry if I did something that might offended you.. Let us begin a new page of friendship, yes?" she uttered.

Ichigo smiled. "I understand. And I want you to forgive me as well, for all the thing that I might upset you and all.." he said, sighing, eyes on her.

"So, friends..?" asked Rukia as she forwarded her hand.

"Friends.. forever." Ichigo replied, reaching for her hand as they shake their hands..

"Let bygones be bygones.." ichigo said as he smiled. Rukia nod.

"Agreed."

Out of the blue, a shinigami appeared in front of them, making Rukia to jerk up.

"Gomen-nasai, Kurosaki-Taichou, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou. It's Kuchiki Taichou. He needed both of you in his room. It's urgent." The blonde haired shinigami said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rukia asked.

"Kuchiki Taichou wanted to have a word with both of you." That shinigami bowed and disappeared.

"What?" Rukia frowned.

"A word?" he looked at Rukia, and apparently she too as curious as he was now.

"Sound serious.. We have to go." Rukia said.

Ichigo replied with a nod.

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	4. Mission

**MISSION**

**..**

**..**

**A/N:** Alright!! There goes another part of DESTINY. Do read n review.. Anyone with suggestion on what should happen to this unfortunate yet cute couple should send their suggestion right away!! Hoping to finish this soon before another idea struck me and makes me write another story!!

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Disclaimer:**

Hm, I guess I will say this again. None of this are mine.. I'm just someone with a simple attitude and a complicated way of life..

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! (cries)

..

..

Ichigo: I can't marry Rukia! She do not love me! Or so I thought.. Um.. Maybe.. Maybe Not.. ARGH!!! (screeched)

Byakuya: So who are you going to marry?? (crossed his arms, showing Ichigo the candidates for Ichigo's wife-to-be)

Ichigo: what the..?! (clenched jaw seeing Iba, Kira, Mayuri and Kenpachi wearing kimono)

Byakuya: Have you made up your mind? Rukia, or one of them? (looked at Ichigo,grinned)

Ichigo: I guess I have no choice.. (deepens breath)

Byakuya: (laughed)

Ichigo: I.. choose.. Mayuri-chan.. (sighed)

Mayuri; Yay!!

Iba, Kira n kenpachi: (grunt)

(Byakuya fainted to the ground)

ichigo: Oi? When is the ceremony? (kicked the unconscious Byakuya)

Me: I have nothing to do with this.. (shrugged) ON WITH THE STORY!!

..

..

..

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at Byakuya's room and knocked. When they hear a voice order them to come in, Ichigo was the first to step in followed by Rukia.

"You wanted to see us?" he asked, placing a sit on the rattan chair in front of Byakuya's table. Before Rukia could speak up, another knock came up.

"come in." byakuya command.

"What's the matter, Uya-sama?" asked the blue haired man.

"Yuusaku Taichou.," rukia greeted.

"Oh, You're here too, Rukia-chan.. And this man should be Kurosaki Taichou, right?" His green eyes glanced towards Ichigo.

Ichigo got up. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Yuusaku Kazuya. Taichou from the south. Duozo yoroshiku." He said, smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Duozo." Ichigo bowed.

After that, Hitsugaya Taichou came up with Matsumoto Rangiku and all other Taichou and Fukutaichou except for Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama n his fukutaichou.

"We have a mission." Said Kira, on behalf of Byakuya.

"Division 12 have found a huge number of unidentified shinigami on the human world. It is believed that all the shinigami is under Genshiiken's order."

"What's a Genshiiken?" Rangiku inquired her Taichou.

"Listen, Matsumoto, if only you'd focus a little bit on our history, you'll know about Genshiiken, baka." Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

"Nee Taichou… It's not nice to speak to a lady using harsh words like that.." Rangiku exclaimed.

"People, people.." Kira said to calm them down.

"I'll summarized a little about Genshiiken in case anyone do not know, especially Matsumoto-san and Kurosaki Taichou, perhaps,.."

Ichigo nod in agreement.

"Genshiiken is the former student of our former Taichou after she rebels and went away from Soul Society. It is said that her real name is Hikari Yuuna. She has the ability to create and manipulate lives on all living and non-living things.

She can control them using her zanpakutou, which is, kind of invisible.. Also, she can be anybody she want, she can imitate voices and sounds which made us difficult to catch her.."

"But I thought we broke her last attacks to Soul society and proven that she's not a big threat to Soul Society, right?" Iba asked.

"True, but the latest finding shows that, Primula stone, which have the power of completing peoples wishes are probably in human world. Of what I heard in our myth, Primula stone is only a tiny stone and doesn't have any different of any other gem in the human world besides its colour and ability. In report that has been sent from Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san, primula stone could be something in red or brown. So, Kuchiki Taichou thought of Genshiiken would've let this chance gone. She probably went to the human world to look for the stone."

"So, our missions are.." Komamura taichou asked.

"Ne, minna-san. Since Kurosaki Taichou never get to be in charge of missions since the past month he've been appointed as Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou thought that it would fine if he let kurosaki Taichou handle this mission, isn't it okay, Kurosaki Taichou?" Kira inquired.

"No prob. I'll handle it." Ichigo answered him.

"Ne, Kurosaki Taichou. You and your fukutaichou will be going to the human world as a married couple.. and since.." Kira's word were stopped hearing 'ooh's and 'aah's from the crowd.

"Nani??!!" Both of them, Rukia and Ichigo jerked up.

"N-Nii-sama.."

Rangiku elbowed Rukia and whispered. "Hoho.. Your dream finally come true.."

Rukia flushed deeply.

"Am not!" She said, looking at her brother, seeking explanations.

"I shall hope for no excuses. If you fail in this duty, let's just say you and your taichou doesn't deserve that post." Byakuya demanded, glancing Rukia.

"Temme.." Ichigo roared. "What do you think I am? Some kind of damned toy for you to play with?!"

"Ne.. Kurosaki Taichou.." Kira stopped Ichigo from charging towards Byakuya.

"Please, do not misunderstood Kuchiki Taichou.."

Rukia patted Ichigo's shoulder and ask him to calm down. "Calm down Ichigo. There's must be somewhat reason Nii-sama been doing this.." she said as Ichigo grunted and went back to his seat.

Kira cleared his throat. "Since both of you will be investigating and observing the human world as a married couple, Kuchiki Taichou demanded both of you for not being shinigami."

"Not being shinigami? But h-hollow.." Rukia uttered as Kira crossed her words.

"as I was saying, both of you are ordered not to be shinigami in the human world to avoid your identities being blown away. That's why we need full co-operations from all the taichou and fukutaichou to patrol the human world in case any hollows appeared, not to mention lately we've been receiving data that massive number of unidentified shinigamis whose I believe under Genshiiken's control." Kira inhaled.

"Is that it?" Kenpachi asked, looking clearly annoyed.

"No, apparently." Kira paused..

"Based on the researches that Korotsuchi Taichou have done, the reiatsu of one of the unidentified shinigamis could reach a Taichou. It would be hard to defeat them if we do not receive full co-operations from all of you.." Kira explained.

This time, Kenpachi's lips raised slightly upwards. "Good. Now I got to play." He said, laughing maliciously.

Byakuya get up and said to everyone they have to keep this as a secret and ask them to dismiss..

"That temme.." Ichigo grunted.

"Ne, Kurosaki Taichou.. Don't be misunderstood by kuchiki Taichou's action. He told you to be in charge of this mission, is that because you have no familiarity on meeting Genshiiken. Then, she probably wouldn't know that you are a shinigami. Plus, Kuchiki-san also have change her look and it is quite unrecognizable.." kira explained.

"But, why as a married couple?" Rukia asked, her brows furrowed.

"Maybe it is because that you can work together efficiently if you stay in the same house, I guess.." Kira said, hoping that both of them will satisfy with his explanation.

"Somehow, nii-sama was quite reasonable.." Rukia said.

"He do what he can to be reasonable to you, Kuchiki-san.." Kira smiled.

"Whatever. Do we have to catch that lady, or just regain information only?" Ichigo asked.

"Catch her, if possible. Find information about Primula stone and eliminate it; if unable, bring it to the soul society immediately."

"When do we depart?" Rukia asked.

"this evening."

Ichigo grinned. "primula stone, here we come.."

..

..

..

..

..

Byakuya is the toughest Shinigami in Soul Society, besides he is Rukia's brother and the person that Yamamoto trusted to run his post when he is gone, that was why it was Byakuya who took care of everything. Everyone agreed that he should replace Yamamoto's seat and there he is..

Bossy and annoying.

"A wedding ceremony should be held. I need you to go to Matsumoto the Tailor. She know what to do. Oh, and one thing. You will be in the human world for 5 months."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why a ceremony? I thought it was just a pretend!! ". Ichigo roared.

Rukia clenched her jaw. She was about to faint.

"Did I tell you it was a pretend? No. It's real." Byakuya crossed his arms.

"Uya-sama, should we do this? It was too much.." Kazuya whispered to Byakuya.

"I have made up my mind." he said.

"ne, nii-sama.. it this really necessary? I mean.. this 'real' ceremony and all.." Rukia asked him.

"She could be anybody. Don't let anybody suspect you, even your own friends." Byakuya went away.

"H-Hai, nii-sama." Rukia bowed.

"That temme.. he did everything he can to annoy me.." Ichigo grunted.

"Well, he did everything he can to have you respected for him, ichigo.." Rukia crossed her arms, her brows furrowed, trying to understand what her brother was trying to do.

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. White Roses

**WHITE ROSES**

**A/N:** Um Um.. Another fanfiction by me.. Ne, guys.. Yesterday, I happened to see the bleach musical, and it turned out to be good..!! It was called.. what's the name again??..

Oh, Bleach Rock Musical; The Dark of The Bleeding Moon!! The song's pretty good.. And a quite of IchiRuki moments on the song "Te Wo Tsunagau"

And the song "Zettsu otoko" by kenpachi and the 11th squad is also good. Funny, and so not like Kenpachi!!

Hahaha.. it's just that I happened to see this musical that I presume to be 'not so good' before.. and well.. it satisfies me just to see ICHIRUKI on the show!!

..

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _ monologue

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do NOT own anything that related to the anime 'BLEACH', but I do own the cookies I'm eating.. yum yum

Byakuya: Ichigo! (growled)

Ichigo: Hai, Nii-sama.. (running towards)

Byakuya: Bring me some tea! (crossed arms)

Ichigo: Hai, Nii-sama! (bowed, get up, running to get some tea)

Byakuya: Mua ha ha (copy n paste 300 times)

HOME

Ichigo: Rukia! (grunted)

Rukia: Hai, Ichi-kun (walking towards)

Ichigo: Bring me some tea! (crossed arms)

Rukia: In your dreams!! (whack Ichigo) Mua ha ha ha (copy n paste 300 times)

Ichigo: Auch!!!

Me: (shrugged) Poor Ichigo. Anyway, on with the story!!!

Ichigo: auch!!!

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, what do we do?" he asked, eyeing on the lady that was sitting on the bench. She was clearly thinking. In 3 hours after this, they will get married and will quickly depart to the human world!

Rukia moaned. "I really don't know, Ichigo. I really don't.." she said as she slumped on the bench.

"We can't just be married.." she said.

"What will Renji says? I haven't tell him anything.. I've promised him I'll invite him if I get married.." she added.

"How can I get married.. with you?" she sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" Ichigo asked her back, looking straight in the eyes.

"Do you get me straight? You and Me; married.. That is so wrong!" she said, getting up and walked a few steps ahead of him. Ichigo grabbed her arm and turned her body to face him.

"What's wrong with you and me?" he asked her the same question; looking so serious.

"Nothing, It's just so wrong—" Rukia exclaimed, pulling her hand back, but it seems she can't let go.

"Tell me!" Ichigo screeched.

"It's like.. we didn't have any choice, I.." rukia was about to continue when she heard an "oh," from Ichigo.

"You wanted a choice,.." he nodded..

"No, that's not what I really meant.. I.." rukia bit her lips.

"No. That's right. There's no point getting married if we're being forced to.." Ichigo inhaled.

"Ichigo! Listen to me! A part from that we'd be perfectly fine but I wouldn't want you and me get into trouble with someone." Ichigo was surprise from what she had said.

"Look, let's just drop this, okay?" Rukia said.

"What do you mean by getting trouble with someone?!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her close, wanting to know the reason.

"Tch. You should know better." Rukia said as she wiggles a way out from him.

"Let go, okay? It hurts!" Rukia screeched.

His mind was really curious about what did she mean by saying that to him.. Anger made him lost his mind. "Rukia, tell me, damn it!" He yelled at her.

"What's wrong with you anyway?! It's not a big deal.." Rukia eyes widened as she felt his lips touching hers. Rukia quickly pulled away and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"W-what'd do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice trembled. Ichigo finally realized what has he done and apologized.

"I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to… It's just.." He tried to explain as Rukia cut him off.

"We're late. I'm going to Matsumoto." She said, walking away.

"W-wait! Rukia!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ichigo sighed.

..

..

..

..

..

***kNoCk*** ( 3x)

"Coming.. coming.." sound a voice inside. The footsteps were heard rushing to the door as she hurriedly opened it. The door creaked.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" the woman uttered happily.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she invited them inside.

"Please, have a sit." She requested.

"Where's Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked.

"Ano.. Iku-kun, he's at the back, mowing the lawn.."

"And this is.." Matsumoto's eyes were eyeing Rukia up and down. Matsumoto's actual name is Matsumo Tokari. Matsumoto is her nick name. She was the best tailor in Soul Society. And she was the wife of Madarame Ikkaku, surprisingly.

"Ah.. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Pleasure to meet you." Rukia introduced herself.

Matsumoto nodded. "I'm Matsumo Tokari. Nice to meet you, rukia chan.." she said. But something caught her mind, she used to hear that name before..

Suddenly, Matsumoto screamed. "Ahhhh!!! Rukia-chan!! Kuchiki Rukia-chan!" she spoke, almost frantically.

"You are Kuchiki Byakuya's sister!!!" she finally said.

"Apparently I am.." rukia sighed.

"Calm down, Matsumoto." Ichigo demanded.

Upon hearing the fuss in the living room, a curious Ikkaku appeared with his Ban-Kai. Ichigo jolted from his seat.

"Ikkaku! You actually mow your lawn using that??!!" he screeched, his finger pointed right towards the bankai form.

Ikkaku chuckled. "Ichigo.. long time no see. Well, I see you bring a pretty lady over there.." he said, winking.

"Stop it, Ikkaku. She's Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Rukia-chan? Kuchiki Rukia??!" Ikkaku screeched as he eyed rukia up and down, still unsure about the information that ichigo told him. Rukia bowed.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

..

..

..

..

..

"So, what can we both do for you?" Ikkaku enquired.

"Actually, madarame-kun, nii-sama has ordered me and Ichigo to came here to book a simple wedding gown and a tuxedo, in 3 hours time.." Rukia explained. Matsumoto giggled.

"Rukia-chan.. you just name me the colour and design. I'll finish it in a blink of an eye!" she demanded.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo rubbed his head. "Well, I think you look good in anything."

"White?" she asked.

"Sounds fine to me.." Ichigo stated.

"Okay, colour picked. Now, Rukia-chan, let's go to the dressing room. I'm gonna take your measurements.. and leave the tuxedo to iku-kun.." Matsumoto said as she clutches Rukia's arm and pull her into the room.

"So. Is she really rukia?" Ikkaku asked him the same question after making sure that both the lady was in the room. Ichigo nod.

"She has changed." He said, crossing his arms.

"Somehow I wonder, is it me that made her go through that drastic changes.." he said, looking at ikkaku.

"Well, I'll say, she changed for the better." Ikkaku grinned.

"Better, huh? I guess you're right." Ichigo agreed.

"Do you still like her, temme?"

"…"

----------1 hour later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Ichigo said, as he fixed his white bow.

"Okay?" he asked. Ikkaku nod as he slumped on the sofa.

"Man, I'm tired.." he said as he heard his wife calling.

"Okay guys.. we're ready!" Matsumoto said as she went out clapping her hands.

"Kurosaki-kun, close your eyes please.." she requested. Ichigo nod as he slowly close his eyes.

"No peeking!!" Matsumoto warned. Rukia stepped little by little until she was in front of Ichigo.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Kurosaki-kun..!" Matsumoto shrieking voice clearly be heard, as he slowly opened his eyes to see an angel was standing in front of him. Ichigo was speechless.

"Wow. You look… gorgeous.." he said in amazement.

Rukia was still depressed about what had happened earlier, but she forced a smile.. Ichigo noticed that and ladle his face.

Oh boy he was guilty.

She was wearing a thin white strapless dress which comes with a veil that seems to match her figure nicely. She put pink eye shadows on her eyelids and applied some pinkish lipstick. Matsumoto let Rukia's long hair free and put a natural white rose on it.

Ichigo got up and thanked both of them for their help. He even invited them to come over to the party. They both rushed to the main hall for the ceremony.

..

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Memories

**MEMORIES**

**A/N:**

ICHIRUKI rules!! I hope there will be another IchiRuki movies instead of Fade to Black!! Please, kubo Tite-san!!!!!

Or..

Please, anyone in charge!!!!

Do not disappoint your one and only IchiRuki die hard fan!!

( I actually bust into tears when i watch the trailer of Bleach:Fade To Black.. Huhu.. SO ICHIRUKI!! I'm just so touched!!!)

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue, dreams

..

..

**DISCLAIMER: **

Always wanted to kill the most sexiest girl in the world, but then figured out that suicide is not the best way..

I do not own anything!! (bash head on the concrete) HaiYAH!!

..

..

..

Ichigo: Is that enough? (gave Rukia a bracelet)

Rukia: No. I want a ring. (Rukia crossed her arms)

Ichigo: Is this enough? (gave Rukia ring)

Rukia: I want a PS3, and a gameboy Advance, and the latest MP3 player..

Ichigo: stop being ridiculous! (crossed arms)

Rukia: Fine, then Nii-sama should take a look at this picture where you killed his precious chicken!! (grinned)

Ichigo: I can't help it!! They were so tasty!!!! (screamed)

Rukia: Mua ha ha (copy n paste 300 times)

Me: Um.. chicken soup, sounds delicious.. ON WITH THE STORY!!

..

..

..

..

"It's about time." Byakuya said as he heard the door opened.

"Gomen-ne, nii-sama.. we were late." Rukia said.

Rukia laid her eyes around the hall and was mesmerized by the astonishing design. It was like nii-sama bought a white rose garden.

There were white roses everywhere!!

Nii-sama sure knew her favourite well.

"WOW.."

She said as she walked towards Byakuya, wanting to talk to her brother. But then, she suddenly realized that her right hand was held by Ichigo. She quickly pulled away. She didn't realize that they were holding hands. Ichigo looked at her, puzzled.

_"Guess she was still mad about earlier.."_ ichigo thought of apologizing later. He just didn't know what had possesed him that made him kissed her.

Rukia then walked towards his brother.

"There's 30 minutes left before the guest were here, you'd better be ready." Byakuya said, looking at his gorgeous sister.

"You look okay." He said. Rukia smiled. She was indeed happy for the compliment; especially it came from her one and only brother that rarely spell out a tribute before, 'okay' sounds good to hear from him.

"Nii-sama, thanks for everything." She said and bowed. Byakuya however, just humphed.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya called for him.

"Coming!" Ichigo replied, walking slowly towards both siblings while eyeing the place.

The hall looked really amazing with a touch of Byakuya on it. He gotta admit, that bossy guy was surely creative. He should be an interior design instead of being a fulltime shinigami, Ichigo thought. The hall was decorated white and purplish, but there's slight orange..

It was remarkable how they arranged the purple and orange balloons to form Ichigo and Rukia's name. There were flowers everywhere, and of course they were roses. White roses were Rukia's favourite, and Ichigo could conclude this wedding as a grand one.

..

..

..

..

"You may now kiss the bride." Rukia moved closer to him. Ichigo bent down his neck and kissed her lips. A loud applause was heard from the guest..

..

..

..

..

**KnOcK** 3x

"Coming!" Rukia said as she hurriedly opened the door. She saw Ichigo, dressed in his usual clothes and invited him in.

"Are u ready?" he asked her, slumping at the nearest sofa. Rukia nodded.

"Just a few things more. Can you wait?" she wished. Ichigo nodded as he yawned.

"Are you sleepy? There's bunch of pillow there, if you don't mind getting it.." Rukia pointed to her bedroom.

"I'm going upstairs." She said as she pulled her huge travel bag.

"Need help with that?" Ichigo inquire. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll get it over with. You can sleep in my room while waiting me to finish packing. It'll take a while now.." she said.

"Rukia.." He called for her.

"Um. What?" rukia raised her brows.

"I'm so sorry. For earlier.. Really." Ichigo bit his lips.

"I don't want it to happen again. Let us just stop talking about it, okay? I'm getting annoyed." She said as she continues to pack her stuff.

He walked to her bedroom and bumped onto the bed. But his head crashed onto something hard under the pillow. He moved the white pillow out of his sight and actually found a picture frame. He took the picture frame and had a closer look; it was the picture of him and rukia, at the beach.

It was her birthday, at that time, and Ichigo gave her a bracelet with rose-tinted heart-shaped crystals on it as a birthday gift.. He smiled on the memory. They were having such a good time at the beach. He actually taught her how to surf, considering that he was quite good at surfing. Rukia was almost drowned; luckily he was there to save her.

He then won a bob on his head for getting her almost drowned. But he didn't mind though. Ichigo sighed. He then enfolded the frame and closed his brown eyes. He drifted in his own fantasies.

..

..

..

..

..

"Ichigo, I'm.." Rukia words stopped as she looked at sleeping Ichigo. Her eyes caught something. The picture frame that Ichigo held.

"How did he find that? I thought I've keep it under the bed," Rukia questioned her heart. "Or.. maybe I misplaced it under the pillow.."

Rukia sighed. If only she could turn back the time, of course she wanted to have those happy memories again.

But she just couldn't.

She just couldn't hurt anybody else anymore. Everybody sacrificed so that she'll live, why not she makes a sacrifice for that somebody so as 'she' will be happy?

Ah, enough of this depressing talk, she thought to herself and decided to wait another hour; as Ichigo looked too tired and she just can't afford to wake him up from those beautiful dreams he's having. Yes, dreams. She wonder what he was dreaming about, as he smiled and mumbled something in his sleep..

She thought of him dreaming about their happy times, but her assumption was wrong when she heard him mumbling something about stick. She sighed.

"How sweet of him dreaming. Uh.. I want to have one too." she murmured. She then placed a sit on a rattan chair just beside the bed.

..

..

..

..

..

"_Ichigo, where are we going?" asked Rukia, feeling curious about the place he's taking her._

"_You'll see.. The place is my favourite spot.." he uttered, grinning to her. As they reached those with sandy beach, Rukia was surprised, she chimed._

"_wow… it's beautiful.." she said, almost whispering to him. _

"_Yup. It is.." he said, grinned._

"_Actually, this is one of the surprises that I've promised you before." He said to her._

"_Wait, there's another one??!" she uttered happily. Ichigo knew Rukia liked surprises and he did everything to give her one. Maybe two. Ichigo nodded as he reached his pocket and gave her a small white box with a white rose on it._

"_Open it." He demanded. Rukia took the box and began to unwrap it. She stood in amazement. _

"_Ichigo, it's beautiful.. thanks.." she said as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She wore the bracelet and gave him a smile of thank you._

_Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind. As Ichigo was about to turn his head towards the steps, the person hit Rukia with a wooden stick and caused her to pass out. Ichigo dazed, but he quickly lifted Rukia up. _

"_HEY!!" he shouted. As he took a clearer look, he stood in confusion as he saw Inoue Orihime was the one who hit Rukia. _

"_Kurosaki-kun.. you.. why do you marry her??" Orihime trembled, she lifted the stick and halted._

"_I-inoue..! Put the stick down!!" he ordered._

"_You lied to me, Kurosaki-kun. Now I'll make you pay!" she screeched and dashed towards Ichigo and Rukia._

"_put the stick down!! The stick!!!!"_

"Ahh!!" Ichigo woke up, sweating all of his body.

"Inoue?? Luckily it just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." He sighed in relief.

He then spotted a sleeping Rukia in the rattan chair, while glancing the clock..

"AHHH!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia.. Rukia!!" he called for her, shaking her to wake her up.

"what….?"Rukia yawned as she heard a thunderous voice calling for her.

"Come on, we're late!!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand and closed the door.

..

..

..

…

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. First Day

**FIRST DAY**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A/N**: KONNICHIWA!!! Surprise surprise!! It's now chapter 7 already.. and too bad I can't see the ending just yet.. (sighed) I think it's gonna keep on going and going and going and going………………

..

..

..

" bla bla bla " normal speaking

" _bla bla bla" _monologue

..

..

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own BLEACH and I'm going to say this forever. Just wait until I created an anime and call it DYE! (juz kidding). Mua ha ha.. BUT! Kazuya is Mine!!!!!!

..

..

..

Ishida: I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Kurosaki.

Isshin: What is it, Ishida-kun? (smiled)

Ishida: Ichigo's coming back. (sighed)

Isshin: REALLY?! (uttered happily) Just wait, I'm going to give him a surprise… (curvy, evil smile)

Ishida: ….

---

Ichigo: (shivered) why am I shivering?

Rukia: cold? (shrugged)

Ichigo: Suddenly I'm thinking of delaying our trip to the human world.. (Shivered)

Rukia: …..

..

..

…

..

..

"You're late." Byakuya glared.

"Ano, gomen-nasai, nii-sama.. I fell asleep.." Rukia apologized, as she elbowed Ichigo.

"uh.. gomen." He said.

"Whatever. The door is opened. You may go now. Find a house that named ROSE and live there. And don't come back for 5 months." He ordered. Both Rukia and ichigo just nodded. Both of them entered the door and disappeared. Byakuya sighed.

"Will this work?" he mumbled. He then turned back and walked away.

..

..

..

..

..

"Tatsuki-chan!!" Orihime called for her best friend. She wanted to tell her something. Somehow, deep in her heart, she could feel that orange headed will come home today.. The door creaked.

"ah.. Orihime. Come in." Tatsuki uttered as she invited her in.

As both of them sat, Tatsuki asked. "What is it? You seem a little too happy today, Orihime."

"Ano," she replied. "Somehow, I can feel that Kurosaki-kun is coming back today." She chimed. Tatsuki sighed.

"Why do you still liked that orange-haired, bad-tempered, ugly looking shinigami?"

"I don't know." she smiled. Tatsuki sighed once again.

"You know, when we love someone, we actually let them be happy.. and that's what I'm doing right now." She threw her look outside the window.

"I know Kuchiki-san hurt him so much, that he seems hard to believe in love again.." she paused.

"ah.. but someday, I hope his heart will open up for me.." she smiled to her.

"Or.. maybe you could just forget that guy and live your life! Just find another guy, Orihime. He'll never like you.." Tatsuki patted her, trying to convince her to move on.

"Maybe you're right, Tatsuki-chan. But not now.. not now.." she said. Tatsuki sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever.."

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Let just tell your father the truth, okay?"

"I don't know, Rukia. I've think about this a lot, and it bothers me." He sighed.

"Look, I don't want Isshin-sama die of a heart attack when he hears this from someone else which might be not the correct situation of what we're having right now...." Rukia reminded.

"Don't worry, I'll slow talk with him, kay?" He reassured her.

"Besides, I don't think that old man would die of a heart attack if he keeps that damned attitude of his.." he said, grunting.

"…and you probably don't want your fiancée to know this right?" Rukia smirked.

"Fiancée? Since when I had a fiancée?" he asked her back.

"Huh. That doesn't explain the ring you're wearing." She said, eyeing the ring.

"oh.. you mean this.." Ichigo took a glance on his ring and smiled.

"Hah! Somebody's jealous.." he grinned.

"Ano! Who's jealous?!" Rukia enraged and whacked him on the head. "Auch!" he snorted.

"If you keep behaving like this, you'll be single your whole life, Rukia." Ichigo reminded.

"I am married now, okay? And it's not even my desire. Besides, I wouldn't want to be married if the whole world is filled with person like you! Baka mono!" Rukia grunted.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or else, you'll be suffering the feeling of losing your teeth." Ichigo walked away. Rukia stick her tongue to him.

"I wonder, how renji's doing right now…" Rukia suddenly spoke. Ichigo was shocked to hear that name. The name that he really wanted to see for so long. That name owned him an explanation.

"Oh yeah, speaking of him, I thought he was with you.. And I actually thought that he'll be back with you.." Ichigo uttered.

"Oh, no. He was with his wife. He said he'll be on duty in a week, and will be back with his wife..." Rukia explained. A tint of surprise came towards ichigo's face.

"So, he's married?" He asked. A nod came from Rukia cleared everything.

"He actually mention that he was so sorry because he cannot invite you to his wedding party.. That wedding was actually kind of 'secret'." She told him that Renji loved that girl so much that he would quit becoming a shinigami just to please his father and mother in law.

"He used to ask my opinion about this thing, but since I have no familiarity, all I can tell him is to follow his intuition. And he did, by marrying that girl." She continued. "You should meet her someday. She was nice." Rukia smiled.

"Renji was my very best friend. We share everything. And I'm glad that he's happy.." she said again.

Ichigo was purely stunned. "What else that I didn't know..?" he questioned his heart. Rukia smirked.

"For your information, he's way ahead of you.."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, eyes on her. Rukia smiled.

"You know, I will be an adopted mother to his son. His wife is pregnant, 6 month." Her eyes sparkle.

"I choose a name to his son, and he permitted, you know? I'm really glad.."

"Yeah? What name?" Ichigo asked..

He looked at an excited Rukia. She always looked like that when it's about children. She loved kids. Somehow, he almost forgot how beautiful she was when she smiled like that. Ichigo smile secretly. Just how many times he'd been doing that, it's countless.. Smiling secretly when seeing the midget's happiness.. it was just a thing that can't be helped.

"it's Renjyo. Renjyo Abarai." She said.

"He gave me this necklace as a present for becoming his son's adopted mom.." she said, showing him a silver pendant with pinkish, oval shaped locket.

"Hey, that looked expensive.." he said, when seeing that locket shines like an original diamond.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But he said, he found this locket under a rock or something when he's been patrolling the human world years ago...." Her brows furrowed.

"You know, when his son grows up, I wanted to call him Ren, isn't it cute?" she said, smiling to him.

"Yeah. Cute. Maybe you should pick a name for my son too when I got married AGAIN soon." He said, stressing the word 'again' just to see her reaction.

But too bad, she doesn't look depressed nor happy. She's just.. being herself. And that give ichigo a hard time.

"Okay, I guess you should call him Ichiga. I liked that name so much, you know?" She said.

"Okay. Then Ichiga it'll be." He forced a grin.

..

..

..

..

..

"Where is that place?" Rukia snarled.

"hm.. Maybe it's better if I go and asked some people over there." Ichigo said as he pointed to some coffee shop about 500 meters away. Rukia nodded.

"I'll wait here. Don't be late, my legs start to tremble of how long we have walked since past 2 hours with this heavy bags," she told him.

"Okay." He replied.

..

..

..

..

..

"Uya-sama. Would it be a problem if I.. went to the human world too?" Kazuya asked, rubbing his head.

"No. But in confirmation, a taichou should ask their leader; in case their appearance there would benefit the mission." Byakuya took a sip of his Ocha.

"Demo, I'm really worried about Rukia, I think I'll ask Kuroda sensei whether he'll let me make my move or not." Kazuya sighed.

Yuusaku Kazuya, a Taichou from south division, he is the little brother of Byakuya's best friend, Yuusaku Ryuuichi, also a taichou from the south division.

"You don't have to worry about her. She has that orenji to take care of her. If anyone laid a single hand to her, that orenji is finished." Byakuya stated, as he finished his Ocha.

"Ano, despite what you just said, I think I will still go," Kazuya said.

Byakuya glanced to kazuya upon hearing him said that. Somehow, he felt that Kazuya have some feelings for his sister. As a brother, he couldn't help of wanting the best for his sister and in order to bestow that, Rukia has to choose well.

Truthfully, between Orenji and Kazuya, he prefers Kazuya better. He actually thought that if Rukia was with ichigo, that boy will hurt her again, like he did years ago. It's better if rukia with Kazuya; at least she'll not be frustrated anymore.. Well, too bad that she liked Ichigo more and Byakuya can't make this decision for her.

"Demo, Uya-sama.. nii-sama sends you his regards.." Kazuya paused.

"I think he'll join us in a week's time as he said he had something important to be taken care of first.." Kazuya explained.

"I understand how busy he was, and he didn't have to take my invitations seriously.." byakuya stood up, walking a few steps forward, admiring the scenery.

"After all, I'm counting on that orenji to solve this problem. If that baka mono shows no improvement, then we'll need your brother..' byakuya sighed.

"I remembered the last fight between nii-sama and Yuuna-san, it was so tragic that kuroda sensei have to take action.. it's an unfortunate that the spirit of Yuuka-san still possessed her, although nii-sama had sealed her.." kazuya bit his lip, remembering the dark history of Yuusaku family.

"Yes, remembering she is your sister in law is the main reason your brother haven't gave up until today.."

..

..

..

..

..

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
